


Et Livre

by Missy



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Books, Children, Families of Choice, Gen, Humor, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle will always have room in her life for the brave little teacup who saved her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et Livre

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom_Stocking in '11.

There never seemed to be enough time for Belle to read these days. She had so much to attend to – the castle’s politics, the ones that lay outside its borders, and the equilibrium. She had a tendency to leave the door to her library ajar whenever she settled down with a book; even though she longed for privacy, she knew it was impossible to entirely shut out her responsibilities.

Within a moment, she heard someone calling her name in the cavernous entryway of the library. “Belle?” she peeked over the top of a heavy, green-bound, gold-gilt volume to take in the small, friendly face she knew well.

“Hello, Chip,” she smiled, closing the book. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said, trying to peep at the book’s inner pages.

She pulled it gently away from his young eyes and gives her a knowing look. “Does someone want me in the palace?” then another notion dawned on her. “Oh, Chip, would you like to be read to?”

“Oh, no, Princess,” he said quickly. “I don’t want to bother you.”

He held back, and Belle held out her hands. “You don’t have to call me princess,” she insisted. “Just keep calling me Belle – I owe so much to you.”

 

But Chip stood back and “Mama said I should always call you ‘Princess’. That’s what servants do.”

She rested her hands on her hips. “That’s nonsense! Every single one of you is a friend of mine. You’ll never be unimportant to me,” Belle said. She held out her arm and he clambered up into her arms. “This,” she said, “is the story of brave King Arthur and his knight, Sir Lancelot…”

The afternoon melted away under the golden warmth of a legend well told, and friendship happily shared.


End file.
